The development of many chronic and degenerative diseases, such as cancer, heart disease, and neuronal degeneration, such as Alzheimer's and Parkinson's disease has been theorized to be caused, in part, by oxidative stress. Oxidative stress has also been implicated in the process of aging. It is known that reactive oxygen species can damage biological molecules such as proteins, lipids, and DNA. While the human body has developed a number of systems to eliminate free radicals from a person's system, it is not 100% efficient.
Diets rich in fruits and vegetables have long been considered to be an excellent source of antioxidants. Oxygen Radical Absorbance Capacity (ORAC) measures the antioxidant power and activity of a given product or food; the higher the ORAC value, the greater the antioxidant protection against free radicals that can cause cellular damage and premature aging. Studies show high ORAC foods may be essential in helping the body maintain optimal health and well-being. However, many individuals do not consume sufficient quantities of the recommended five to nine servings of fruits and vegetables per day for various reasons. Thus, there is a need and a desire for a dietary supplement having a high ORAC value or an ORAC value in excess of at least about 2,500 (i.e., about five servings of fruits and vegetables) that can be readily consumed in a small quantity to increase an individual's level of health.